Grant's Zebra
The Grant's zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) is the smallest of six subspecies of the plains zebra. This subspecies represents the zebra form of the Serengeti-Mara ecosystem. The distribution of this subspecies is in Zambia west of the Luangwa river and west to Kariba, Shaba Province of the Democratic Republic of the Congo, north to the Kibanzao Plateau. In Tanzania north from Nyangaui and Kibwezi into southwestern Kenya as far as Sotik. It can also be found in eastern Kenya and east of the Great Rift Valley into southernmost Ethiopia. It also occurs as far as the Juba River in Somalia. Roles *It played Parasaurolophus in Jurassic Park Series (NatureRules1 Version) *It played Triceratops in Animal King (Dinosaur King) *It played Iguanodon in AFRICAN ANIMAL *It played Danny and Sawyer in Zebras Don't Dance *It played Mike and Celia in African Animals, Inc. (Version 4) Gallery 56643620.jpg Grants-zebra,-plains-zebra-77x_zeb1.jpg Grants_Zebra_LG.jpg Marty in Madagascar.jpg|Madagacsar (2005) fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6299.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Normal TLG S1 E5 0484.jpg|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) Plains_Zebra (Wild Kratts).png X ray Zebra.jpg|X Ray Zebra Zebras On the Ark.jpg|Noah's Ark Elephants 2018-03-08.png|PinkFong (2012-2018) Buffalo and Zebra.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Elephants, Zebras, And Many Other Large PlantEating Mammals.png|Sesame Street (1969-2018) Buffaloes, Rhinoceroses, and Zebras.png Apple Butterfly Carrot Dog Elephant Frog Goldfish Horse Igloo Jellybean Kite Lion Monkey Nuts Octopus Panda Quail Rabbit Snake Tree Umbrella Violin Watch Xylophone Yarn Zebra.jpg Don't Like Hippopotamus, Zebras, Giraffes, or Elephants.png Zebras.jpg Zebra Elephant Wildebeest Impala.png I'm A Zebra.png Little Angel Zebra.png Noah's Ark Zebras and Horses.png SJ Zebras.jpg Babar Warthog and Zebra.png Zebras.png Plains-zebra-kemono-friends.jpg Zebras4.jpg TRAoBQ Zebra.png Zebra in Tinga Tinga Tales.jpg Just so stories Giraffe and Zebra.png Zebra, Plains (My Gym Partner's a Monkey).png Ep 6 45.jpg Noah's Ark Zebra, Ostrich, Giraffe, Hippo, Elephant, and Flamingo.png So Let's Go Wild!.png Zebra Rodeo Stampede.png|Zebra (Rodeo Stampede) Brazeb.png|Brazeb (Rodeo Stampede) Candicorn.png|Candicorn (Rodeo Stampede) Punky Zeb.png|Punky Zeb (Rodeo Stampede) Elektro Zebra.png|Elekro Zebra (Rodeo Stampede) Trojan Zebra.png|Trojan Zebra (Rodeo Stampede) Legend_of_Zebra.png|Legend of Zebra (Rodeo Stampede) See Also *Plains Zebra *Grevy's Zebra *Mountain Zebra *Onager *Kiang Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Equids Category:Zebras Category:Madagascar Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Striped Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Belfast Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Prague Zoo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:Hemker Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Abilene Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Knoxville Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Central Park Zoo Animals Category:Kansas City Zoo Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:Hattiesburg Zoo Animals Category:Greater Vancouver Zoo Animals Category:Montgomery Zoo Animals Category:Nashville Zoo Animals Category:Frank Buck Zoo Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:PinkFong Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Wildwood Wildlife Park Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals